Thomas in Trouble (Series 11)
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.18 |number=280 |released= * 11th September 2007 * 4th November 2007 * 14th April 2008 * 26th August 2009 * 20th July 2010 * 29th September 2011 |previous=Thomas and the Runaway Car |next=Thomas and the Stinky Cheese}} Thomas in Trouble is the eighteenth episode of the eleventh series. Plot After being sent for maintenance, Thomas is awaiting his final inspection. After Emily exits the shed, James laughs at Thomas and teases him that has broken down, making him cross. Then the Fat Controller comes to see if he is ready to collect the school choir for a concert. Thomas knows that if he says he is not ready yet, the choir will get taken by somebody else, so he does not listen to him by acting like he is ready and heading off to collect the choir without his final inspection. He soon begins to make very unusual noises, which makes Annie and Clarabel wonder if something is wrong. But Thomas is too excited to care. At Knapford, Thomas arrives to collect the school choir. Emily notices the noise, and asks who is making it. Realising it is Thomas, she asks if he had his final inspection. Thomas just says he is fine, and he sets off to deliver the children. But when he stops at a signal, he feels really tired. Toby asks if Thomas took on enough water at the fitters yard, but once again, Thomas says he is fine. At a level crossing, Thomas sees Percy. He also asks if everything is alright, but Thomas still refuses to agree that there is something wrong with him. But as he leaves, he begins to blow black smoke. He slows down, diverts to a siding, and while grinding to a halt he breaks down. Thomas feels awful thinking he had let everybody down. He sees Gordon, but he is too busy pulling the express to help him. Then Thomas hears James; James finds it very funny that he has actually broken down, but he promises to get the choir to the concert on time. Later, Henry comes and takes Thomas back to the repair yard to be mended properly. At the repair yard, he gets repaired and has his final inspection, before going back to collect the choir. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The School Choir * Henry * Salty * Henrietta * Bertie * Cranky * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Works * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford * The Windmill * Brendam Docks * Three-Track Level Crossing Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the eleventh series. * This episode shares its title with the twenty-second episode of the first series, Thomas in Trouble. This is the third time this has happened in the UK, after Fish and Dirty Work, and this is the second time this occurrence is exclusive to the UK version, after Dirty Work. * This marks Annie and Clarabel's last speaking roles until Blue Mountain Mystery as well as their last speaking roles in an episode until the seventeenth series episode Scruff's Makeover. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. Goofs * The scene of Salty shunting the trucks at the beginning of the episode was clearly mirrored, as Cranky and Big Mickey have switched positions. * Thomas started blowing black smoke long before the narrator said he was. * When James buffers up to Annie and Clarabel, he does not have a crew. * When Toby asks Thomas if he took on enough water at the fitter's yard, his eye is wonky. * In the aerial shot of Emily leaving the Works Sheds, her steam platform is visible a second before the scene changes. * When James arrives at the Works sheds, he steams off a little bit before he stops moving. * When Henry reverses back with Thomas coupled, his steam platform is visible. Merchandise * Books - Thomas in Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases KOR *The Emergence of Dreadful Hector! GER * The New Steam-pipe JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.4 MYS * Thomas and the Runaway Car and Other Adventures THA/IDN * Thomas and the Runaway Car (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 40 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 SA * Thomas and the Lighthouse (South African DVD) SPN * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Spanish DVD)}} es:Thomas en Problemas (Temporada 11) pl:Kłopoty Tomka (seria 11) ru:Томас в беде (11 сезон) Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes